


Operation: Mall Santa

by turonegerton



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, baker!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turonegerton/pseuds/turonegerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mission objective: To keep a certain shopping center under surveillance for possible threats<br/>Agents assigned: Galahad, Lancelot, and Merlin (special case)</p><p>In which the Kingsman agents disguise themselves as Santa and his elves, Merlin finds distraction under the guise of a young man who works at the pastry shop across from them, and Harry is good with children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Mall Santa

**Author's Note:**

> First crack at Merwin and what better way to start than with a Christmas theme! Happy holidays and I hope you all have a festive new year :D

Merlin tugged at his stupidly festive costume as he unpacked his tech for the mission. He wasn’t one to complain, having been in far worse situations, but he had to admit to himself that this mission was not the standard. For one thing, it involved dressing up as an elf, complete with the ears and a jingling hat.

A frequent client to the tailor shop requested assistance with one of the shopping centers he owned. Having been targeted previously with the kidnapping of his daughter, the man didn’t want to take second chances with a threat looming over the mall. Usually Arthur would’ve directed the request to the appropriate authorities but because of the handsome donation the client gave after reuniting with his daughter, Arthur thought it was best to maintain the organization’s relationship with the man, as if he wasn’t swimming in money already.

So the mission was assigned to Merlin, Galahad, and the newly appointed Lancelot, Roxy. Galahad was more than suited for his role, having worked with a similar audience to this kind of mission before and Arthur thought that Lancelot should start with local missions and work her way up from there. As for Merlin, well he wasn’t even sure why he was assigned to field duty when he could do his job from the safety of his office. He also wasn’t handling the agents since they would be working together in the same area. So he reluctantly nodded when he was handed the mission file.

He heard a low whistle behind him, followed by the tell-tale click from a phone. He didn’t need to look back to know who it was, “I swear to everything you believe in Harry I will make your life a living hell for the new year if you don’t delete that photo you just took.”

“For your information I was taking a picture of myself, no need to worry about losing your dignity,” Harry’s words laden with amusement at his friend’s simmering anger.

Merlin turned around, his trademark glare fully on him, “So if I checked your phone I won’t see an unflattering picture of me in this garish outfit?”

“Password’s encrypted,” Harry smirked, unfazed by Merlin’s stare after years of working together. “And you’re far from unflattering. You should be thankful that those green leggings fit tightly against your ass.”

Before Merlin could throw his hat at Harry, Roxy interrupted him, “Merlin, I don’t mean to be rude but are first missions usually this…”

“Mild?” Merlin looked at her, who was also dressed up in a similar elf costume as his, only it suited her petite frame better. “Not exactly. While it may seems like a simple surveillance, it can quickly turn dangerous so it’s best to be sharp.”

She nodded and went back to adjusting her costume while Merlin connected to the organization’s network and prepared the several cameras he would later discreetly implant around the shopping center. Meanwhile Harry peered outside their employee’s dressing room/hiding quarters, while adjusting his white beard, “There’s a line forming outside, we should get started.”

Another thing Merlin didn’t understand about the mission is their cover. Of all the things they could’ve disguised as, it had to be a mall Santa and his elves. They weren’t exactly hiding in the shadows but Arthur insisted that they had a good view of the majority of the shopping center. The more Merlin thought about Arthur’s reasoning the more he believed that he was simply doing this out of spite from their previous mission, with Harry having been caught by their target and later proceeded to explode the target's hideout and the surrounding buildings.

Harry didn’t mind fulfilling the role of the mall Santa, much to Merlin’s relief. He was a delight around small children and could make the shyest of kids beam excitedly. He considered this a respite from the violence he faced on a daily basis, allowing him to relax a bit. He fluffed the stuffing around his stomach, “Ready?”

Merlin and Roxy nodded, putting their best smiles as they exited the dressing room. Roxy rallied each child for their photo op with Santa, coaxing little smiles from them as she took their picture while Merlin handled the cashier and made small talk with the parents. He wasn’t surprised when a few mothers flirted shamelessly with him, much to Harry’s glee. They’d share knowing glances, usually Harry winking as Merlin rolled his eyes. Merlin also spent some of the time looking around the shopping center, trying to find anyone suspicious.

A couple of hours and several excited children later, they announced that they would be taking a short break and would be back shortly, walking back to their dressing room. As soon as the door closed, Merlin yanked his hat off and grabbed some of the cameras and his tablet. “Starting so soon already?” Harry’s voice muffled by the beard.

“The sooner I place these, the faster we can finish,” Merlin said. “I have a feeling we’re just being used as free employment for the holidays.”

Before Harry could retort, Merlin left the room. He sighed, getting a raised eyebrow from Roxy as she drank from her water bottle. Harry explained, “That’s Merlin for you. Work first, work second.”

***

Merlin placed the final camera from the first batch behind the center, making sure his security had a wide range. He typed a list of commands for the camera before setting it up online with the rest of the security system. He was so busy with his tablet that he didn’t even hear someone approaching until they spoke, “You’re one of them Santa’s little helpers, right?”

Merlin immediately turned around, his hand poised at the side where his gun was hidden underneath his leggings. However he didn’t expect to see a handsome young man grinning at him. The man wore a grey shirt, which tightly fitted his arms, a pair of torn jeans, and an apron with faded polka dots over it. He collected himself and cleared his throat, “Yes, but I’m not exactly little.”

“I can see that,” his eyes raked over his body then he held his hand out. “I’m Eggsy. I work at the pastry shop from across your North Pole Place.”

Merlin shook his hand, “Merlin.”

“Merlin?”

“I won’t ask about yours if you won’t ask about mines.”

“Fair enough,” he chuckled as he unwrapped his sandwich. “Don’t mind my chewing by the way, I’m on my lunch break.”

The two of them remained silent, with Eggsy quietly munching while glancing at Merlin, who was intent on focusing solely on his tablet and not at the young man next to him. A few minutes later Merlin gave a quick farewell and sped away.

***

“Found anything yet?” Harry asked the second Merlin opened the door.

The latter shook his head, placing the tablet along the tech, “Of course I haven’t. We just started.”

“The afternoon rush is here, we should go,” Roxy went ahead to explain the rules to the children.

“I’m starting to like her more and more,” Harry said. “A breath of fresh air among the stiff gentlemen in Kingsman.”

“Indeed,” Merlin grabbed his hat and walked away.

The rest of the afternoon went off without a hitch. All three of them were tired by the time they finished, from the constant exposure of the children’s restless energy as well as the hectic shopping around them. Merlin wouldn’t admit it but his eyes lingered on the quaint pastry shop a lot longer than necessary, eagerly waiting for Eggsy’s appearance each time he added to the displays against the windows.

They were all laughing over their favorite children of the day when they heard a knock on the door. Their easy disposition suddenly turned cold as they grabbed their guns. They gave each other a nod before Merlin opened the door a fraction, one of his hands poised for attack. His eyes widened, “Eggsy?”

“’Sup Merlin,” he gave him the same breathtaking grin from before and held up a bag filled with baked goods. “My boss wanted me to give this to you guys for your hard work today. I mean technically it’s the leftovers but hey, better than throwing it to waste.”

Merlin visibly relaxed and opened the door wider, stunned at the sudden visit and dumbly reached for the bag, saying a small “Thanks.”

Either Eggsy didn’t notice his strange reaction or he didn’t seem to care, since his grin was ever present on his face. “So I’ll see you again tomorrow,” he waved off.

Merlin closed the door and stared at the bag in his hand, the sweet aroma wafting through it. He grabbed a cookie and took a bite, the chocolate immediately melting against his tongue. “Aren’t you going to give us some? He did say it was for all of us,” Harry’s voice brought him back to reality.

Merlin threw the bag to Roxy, whom she shared the treats with Harry, and ignored the snickering between the two. He remained quiet as he packed his tablet for the day. Harry teased again, “I can’t believe you made a new friend already. Eggsy, was it?”

“Fuck you.”

***

After a slow morning, Merlin found himself behind the shopping center again. His excuse was that he needed to tinker with the camera but from Harry’s wink and Roxy’s laugh, he was certain that they didn’t buy it.

“Did you like the cookies I made?”

Merlin nodded as he continued to type on his tablet, “It wasn’t as overly sweet as some of the cookies I’ve eaten before and I did enjoy the hint of spice in the aftertaste.”

“Yeah used a bit of cinnamon, ‘m glad you noticed,” Eggsy rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at his lunch. “You know, for an elf you’re not that joyful.”

“I prefer to make the toys, than do…this,” he waved his hand in the air.

“Don’t mean you have to act all grumpy around people.”

“Are you implying that I’m a Grinch?” Merlin gave him a small smile.

“Your words, not mine,” Eggsy held up his hands, then rummaged around his paper bag. “Here, you should have this. I was planning on saving it for dessert but it looks like you need it more than I do.”

He handed Merlin a red velvet cupcake before Merlin could protest. They both ate in a comfortable silence, the only sound between them was Merlin’s typing. It was Eggsy’s turn to bid farewell first, wiping the crumbs on his apron.

Merlin didn’t see him for the rest of the day, much to his disappointment. Meanwhile the threat hasn’t shown itself, which meant that it could’ve been a false alarm. After they finished their mall Santa duties, they reviewed the footage from each camera at Merlin’s house, scrutinizing every detail they came across.

“I forgot how boring surveillance missions are,” Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes after watching the screen for three hours.

Roxy stretched in her seat, “I don’t even think we’re looking for something that exists.”

Merlin returned with a tray of mugs filled with tea, “Arthur told me that it’s most possibly a bomb threat. As long as we find someone suspicious we can immediately identify them and prevent all of their plans.”

“What if it a different shopping center?” Roxy suggested. “The client owns multiple shopping centers, maybe the threat is targeting all of them.”

It made more sense than settling for just one, though Merlin inwardly wished it wasn’t the case, thinking that they might have to relocate.

***

Merlin and Eggsy’s lunch breaks became more frequent as the days passed. Eggsy continued to give Merlin his pastries, giving him lame excuses like “I’m allergic to one of the ingredients” or “I’m too full already.” Merlin didn’t say anything on the matter, too amused by the young man. On the other hand, Harry found the whole ordeal to be endearing, teasing Merlin about it, “If you keep eating his sweets, you’ll have no problem filling in my shoes.”

Some days Eggsy dropped by their dressing room to give them a basket of the day’s leftovers, eventually becoming friends with both Harry and Roxy. They returned home, groaning as they rubbed their stomachs at the sweet goodness they ate.

Merlin learned more about Eggsy with each lunch they spent together (though he did search him up the day they first met, but he won’t admit to it). How he gushed about his family, especially his step-sister. How he’s working his way through college so that he and his sibling can have a better future. How he got into baking. The more Eggsy shared his life, the more Merlin felt guilty over guarding his. He reminded himself that he was in a mission and his emotions should not compromise the organization. But his heart ached when Eggsy’s face fell after avoiding most of his questions.

He didn’t tell Harry about his budding feelings toward the young man, fully aware of the teasing he’ll throw once he found out. Roxy proved to be a far suitable person to talk to since she and Eggsy have spent time outside of their hours. At first Merlin envied her but she immediately explained to him about their relationship being nothing more than friends. She did teased Merlin often about making a move, to which he reminded her of their primary target.

Their mission continued to be slow moving, with no possible leads or threats. They all expected as such, considering that most surveillance missions took place over many days, even months. However they didn’t address it to Arthur, enjoying their time as mall Santa and elves. Merlin should’ve been the more responsible adult of the three but he enjoyed watching a certain distraction.

Though one day his companion was nowhere to be found. Eggsy had explained to him beforehand that he had a day off, much to Merlin’s disappointment. He should be happy that Eggsy wasn’t there, since he could focus solely on work. Yet he still looked over at the pastry shop from across their place, hoping that Eggsy still visited the shopping center.

“Look I understand missing someone,” Harry said during their lunch break, “but you’re scaring the children with that scowl of yours.”

“What do you mean I miss someone?” Merlin knitted his eyebrows.

“Eggsy.”

“I have no idea of what you’re talking about.”

“Every time you look at the shop, you give this forlorn sigh like you just want your husband to come back from the war,” Harry rolled his eyes. “And the children don’t want to approach you either. You’re supposed to be a jolly elf bringing holiday cheer. Act like one.”

“I’m afraid Galahad’s right,” Roxy sighed. “You might blow our cover.”

“I can’t believe I’m the one who has to remind you this: think of the mission first,” Harry ended their discussion as he walked out in his Santa outfit once more. Roxy gave him a sympathizing look before following him. Merlin grabbed his tablet, checking all the cameras again before heading to the cashier.

The day passed by in a blur, with the amount of parents and children increasing as Christmas came closer. Merlin gave his best smile and most soothing voice, possibly making a couple people swoon. As the last few children told their Christmas wish, Merlin heard the all-too familiar voice. He whipped his head around to find Eggsy in an absurdly mismatched outfit, with a black tracksuit outlined in gold and winged sneakers. He also carried a little girl in his arms, cooing at her while she giggled. Merlin couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face.

“Hey Merlin,” Eggsy tilted his head to the girl, “Daisy here wanted to talk to Santa about her gift. Course I couldn’t say no to this lil flower now can’t I?”

Daisy squirmed in Eggsy’s grasp, her eyes lighting up when she saw Harry, “Eggy, it’s Santa!”

“That’s right Dais,” Eggsy cooed. “But Santa’s talking to another kid right now so we should wait with Mr. Elf here.”

Daisy nodded and pointed at Merlin, “Mishter Elf.”

Merlin chuckled, “That’s me. Have you been a good sister to Eggy?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes at Merlin while Daisy nodded eagerly, “Yes Mishter Elf! Eggy said so himshelf.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Merlin smiled at Eggsy, causing the latter to blush.

Merlin heard Roxy’s camera flash as the child hopped off Harry and headed to his parents. Eggsy put down Daisy as Merlin held out his hand for her. She grabbed Merlin’s fingers as he led her to Harry, placing her carefully on his lap. Once she was situated, he went back to the entrance to keep Eggsy company.

“Hello darling, what’s your name?” Harry smiled at the bouncing girl.

“Daisy,” she beamed.

“Alright Daisy, what would you like for Christmas?” he asked. “A doll? A beautiful ring?”

Daisy shook her head fervently, “Nope. I only wish one thing.”

“What is it?”

“I want my big brother to be happy.”

Eggsy blushed and hid his face behind his hands while Merlin stifled a laugh. Harry nodded, “I think I can make that happen by Christmas darling,” and winked at Merlin.

Merlin willed all of his self-preservation from throwing his tablet at Harry’s shit eating grin. Roxy took their photo, praising Daisy for being a good little girl. Daisy continued to gush about how great her brother was, much to Harry’s delight.

Eggsy was the first to recover, “Actually Merlin I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“Oh?” Merlin quirked his eyebrow.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?”

Eggsy looked small at that moment, as if he was preparing for the worst. Merlin on the other hand felt the world had stopped for the two of them. He didn’t hesitate, “Absolutely.”

Eggsy visibly relaxed, anxiety fading away. He gave him a bright grin as Daisy bounded for him, “Great! I’ll see you after work.”

As Eggsy and Daisy left the shopping center, Harry approached Merlin, “I knew it. You’re fucking smitten.”

***

In all his years working in Kingsman, Harry had never seen Merlin this happy. He wasn’t skipping or singing songs but the difference was there if one knew him well enough. His smile was softer, none of the sharp angles he showed to intimidate the agents. His gait was more relaxed, rather than the straight posture he always wore. His retorts were in jest rather than annoyance.

He wasn’t sure if he was still talking to the same Merlin from yesterday.

Neither he nor Roxy had the heart to remind him of the mission, afraid of ruining his holiday spirit. Merlin insisted that nothing’s changed but from the way he constantly looked at his watch as if he willed time to move faster, both of them knew that he was too far gone.

Eggsy’s presence didn’t help either. Every time the two locked gazes he waved cheerfully, distracting Merlin from his elf duties. It was almost sickeningly sweet watching the two of them, but somehow it was tolerable. Perhaps it was the season or maybe for once, Merlin was happy.

Though they should know that in their line of work, sometimes good things must come to an end.

They finished the day’s work, dressing up to go home when they heard gunshots outside. They rushed outside to find chaos as people ran in all directions while a group of gunmen scattered to the opposite directions of the shopping center. Merlin zoned in immediately was a struggling Eggsy, caught under the arm of what he assumed to be the leader of the group. The leader shot up once more yelling, “We’ve got a bomb planted in this here building so if you don’t fucking give us your money we’re blowing everyone up!”

Merlin turned to his agents, his demeanor unusually calm and collected, “Galahad, Lancelot chase down the assailants and disarm the bomb. I’ll handle the remaining here.”

They both nodded as they separated, leaving Merlin with three of the gunmen. Around them were several civilians weeping on the floor, too scared to move. Merlin approached the gunmen slowly, his cold eyes set on Eggsy and his hand on his holster. The two around the leader trained their guns at Merlin, yelling at him to drop his weapon.

The next moment happened in a blur.

One second Merlin had his hands raised in the air, then the next found the two gunmen flat on the floor, each with a bullet shot through their forehead, and Merlin aimed directly at the leader. He continued towards him and Eggsy until he was only a few feet away from him, stopping when the leader aimed his gun at Eggsy’s head. “If you don’t fucking stop, this brat’s gonna get it!” the leader threatened, his voice slightly wavering.

“Merlin you should go,” Eggsy groaned, trying to pry the man’s arm off his neck.

Yet Merlin only kept his deadly stare at the man, his jaw hardened and his grip at his gun tightened. The man shoved his gun to Eggsy’s temple, causing the latter to flinch, “Oi you listening to me, you geezer?”

Instead Merlin took a shot at both his kneecaps, the leader yelling in anguish while Eggsy made his escape. Merlin strode towards the man and carefully pointed his gun at him, cocking it. Before the man could plead for his life, he shot him with no remorse. The moment he looked at Eggsy, his eyes turned soft, just like before, running to him. He gripped the young man’s shoulder, his face filled with worry as he asked, “Eggsy are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Eggsy couldn’t respond out of shock from what he just witnessed. This man whom he’s fallen for deeply killed three men, in cold blood. Just to save him. He nodded meekly before clutching onto Merlin as if he was afraid he might lose him. Merlin rubbed his shivering back in small circles, whispering, “I’m right here. I won’t go anywhere.”

Moments later when Eggsy has calmed down, Harry and Roxy returned, the former holding a detonation key, “We disarmed the bomb just in time and neutralized the other men. Extraction team’s coming soon.”

Merlin nodded until Harry pointed out, “Between the three of us, we don’t have enough amnesia darts for everyone here. How are we getting out of this?”

“Thank you for watching our flash mob rendition of Die Hard, a Christmas classic,” Roxy clapped her hands together and smiled. “We do hope you enjoyed our performance. Happy holidays and safe travels!”

“Well that solves my problem,” Harry muttered as Roxy took a bow. While Harry and Roxy helped the surrounding citizens, Merlin stayed with Eggsy in silence. He was unsure of the things between them now, afraid of what Eggsy might’ve thought of his actions. He didn’t want to be the first to speak, thinking that he had no excuse for his behavior. Luckily Eggsy talked for him, “I don’t know what your actual job is and frankly I don’t want to know. What I do know is that you wouldn’t have done this without reason. So I understand. I won’t tell anyone what you and your friends did, in case you’re wondering if you need to use an amnesia dart on me.”

“I don’t want to,” Merlin replied. “I’m sorry for not explaining it in detail and thank you for keeping it a secret.”

“I should be the one thanking here. For saving my life.”

They remained in silence once more, watching as each person leave the shopping center. Merlin sighed, “I’m guessing our date is cancelled after what you just saw me do, right?”

The next thing Merlin felt was Eggsy’s lips softly pressed onto his, his hand cupping his cheek. “Does that answer your question?” Eggsy grinned before Merlin swooped in for another, more heated kiss.

***

Daisy’s Christmas wish did come true as Merlin and Eggsy celebrated the holiday under Merlin’s roof, huddled closely together in front of the fireplace as they showered each other with kisses and soft affectionate whispers, a festive glow surrounding them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send more prompts or talk headcanons to me on my [tumblr](turonegerton.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
